Philia
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Different character each chapter. 18 and older only.


' **Philia' Part. 1**

BlackrosexKite 

Inspired by - Haptephilia and Endytophilia 

Disclaimer :-: I do not own .Hack/. It belongs to its respective owners, CyberConnect2 and Bandai. 

Warnings :-: This is basically a smut series inspired by kinks. So watch out for the sex and language, I guess. 

Blackrose was never really quite sure exactly what it was about Kite that had attracted her in the first place. The boy was two years younger than her, for starters, and nearly the complete opposite of her. Yet, there was just something about him that she couldn't resist. Perhaps it was the way he moved in that quietly confident way of his. 

Maybe, just maybe, it was that crooked grin and bright eyes of his that always seemed so focused. She liked to think they were focused because of her. 

Since the incident that had landed Kite's friend and her brother in comas had ended they had talked about meeting up offline. For some reason, it was always put on the back burner. It had already been four years since then. That's why when she received an e-mail from Kite stating that he was finally ready to meet up she had made a surprised little noise in the back of her throat. 

_Well, that was unexpected._

She had already given up on the thought that he had wanted to meet her as much as she had wanted to meet him offline. It was a very pleasant surprise, albeit a nerve-wracking one. When she had proposed the idea the first time, anxiety had plagued her. Thoughts about what the boy on the other side of the computer may look like had irritated her so much that she had actually told her brain to shut up out loud. This had caused a few worried glances and inquiries from her family on more occasions than she was willing to admit to herself. She'd shrugged it off at the time, saying it was nothing they need concern themselves over, although it was. It really was. 

These thoughts had lessened over the years, only coming to her in rare and short bouts. However, now that he had sent a new e-mail asking her to meet up with him, the gut clenching anxiety resurfaced to the forefront of her mind again. She felt like slapping herself. 

Blackrose checked her offline self, Akira Hayami, and sent a reply mentioning that she was, indeed, alright with meeting Kite offline. Afterwards, she began fiddling with the strings of her sweatshirt. She didn't know how quickly he would respond, so she decided a nice, hot, cup of tea would help soothe her rattled nerves. 

Akira made her way to the kitchen, not having to go far as she now lived in an apartment by herself. Once there, she rummaged around the cabinets, taking a box of tea, looking at it, then putting it back where she'd found it. Eventually, she realized what she was doing and, out of frustration, randomly grabbed a box and nearly slammed it on the counter. She glowered at its now wrinkled edges, noticing that she had partially caved in the middle of it as well. 

With a not so quiet sigh, she grabbed a mug, filled it with water and stuck it in the microwave. As she watched the cup of water spin slowly, her thoughts drifted to the fact that Kite would be out of high school now. Akira pondered on why such an insignificant thought would be important to her before it hit her. Her face was suddenly burning. 

_Kite is eighteen now._

Her heart fluttered and something strange tickled the bottom of her stomach. She groaned miserably into her hands. Just what the hell was she thinking? There was no excuse to be having dirty thoughts towards a boy two years younger than her, regardless of the fact that she had liked him for four years now. No, it wasn't right. 

Though, she just couldn't halt the perverse thoughts from swimming through her skull. They got to the point where she was just standing there, staring blankly at a fucking cup spinning in a microwave. She thought of Kite's hands running over tanned and tattooed skin, of hands slipping under the cups of her armored breasts, squeezing the mounds found there. She imagined his hands were ungloved as they slipped down her sides until they gripped her strong thighs. 

Then, she imagined that they weren't in a game at all. 

That's when the fantasy halted because she didn't yet know what Kite looked like offline. Her thoughts had turned full circle and she found herself glaring at nothing again. She was more frustrated at the thought that she couldn't fantasize properly than the fact that her panties were a little damp now. It was all Kite's fault. It always was. 

She was brought out of her stupor when the microwave dinged, causing her to jump a little in shock. She shook her head then reached in to get her steaming cup of water. The crinkled box of tea stared at her expectantly. She felt like it was judging her. When she realized how crazy that sounded, even to her, she snatched it up, tore it open and grabbed a tea bag. She ripped it open and dunked it into the water. Akira tossed the trash away, put the box all the way at the back of the cabinet because it was still mocking her, then stormed back to her room. She knew she shouldn't really be mad. At least, not at a box of tea. No, she should be mad at Kite. She should be mad at Kite and that adorably addictive smile of his. It pissed her off. He pissed her off. 

Akira sat back down at her desk and re-checked her e-mail. She had another message from Kite saying that it was great that she wanted to meet and mentioning the part of Japan he lived in. He'd asked her if it wasn't too much trouble to her if he came to visit. Kite even said that he didn't mind if it would cost him a trip by train. Akira grit her teeth as she sent a sweet reply back to him telling him where she lived and that, no Kite, it's not a problem at all. 

_Damn cute, optimistic, bastard…_

They exchanged e-mails for a few days after that night, setting up all the necessary details of their meeting. They decided to meet halfway because didn't Kite and Blackrose always meet halfway only to go all the way together? To the end and beyond, Akira! 

Akira shook her head to rid herself of the silly and nearly dangerous direction her thoughts were headed in. The last thing she needed on her mind right now were Kite's hands when she was on her way to meet the boy behind the screen himself. She glanced around a few times. They hadn't exchanged photos as they had decided the surprise would be best. However, they were both to wear specific things. In their hair. She'd thought it was ridiculous and unnecessary but Kite had insisted on it. She saw why now. 

This area of Japan was busy. People were about everywhere. Akira reached up and touched the strip of hair she had died pink for this occasion, looking around for a boy with a similar blue streak in his hair. She saw none. Of course, that's because she was still about a block away from the place they were to meet at. She slowed her steps when she realized just how close she was to it as sudden and inexplicable anxiety filled her chest. Her eyes must have looked wild, she knew, as she looked to and fro trying and not trying to find Kite. Then, she was only a few shops down and her feet stopped dead in their tracks. 

_There he is._

She knew this to be true, yet she still convinced herself that there was no possible way that that lanky boy squatting languidly in front of that store could be Kite. She saw the shock of blue streaked through his hair, saw that familiar calm surrounding him despite the chaos around him and just decided that, no. That was not Kite. Nope. No way in hell. Yet, when she stood in front of him, she could no longer quell the fact that this couldn't be anybody but him. There were plenty of people, yes, but it was too convenient. 

Sensing that there was someone staring at him, the boy looked up, peering inquisitively from the dark shades that covered his eyes. He noticed the pink streak and broke into an infectious happy grin, lips quirked more to one side than the other. She was all at once floored. 

He stood and she found it very odd to think that this guy, Kite she accepted easily now, was taller than her. He was very lean, long legs stretching to boots, lanky arms leading to hands that tucked into his pants pockets. She was floored in a _good_ way. She observed his face as casually as she could muster and noticed something even more strange than his height. 

Kite had piercings. 

She couldn't stop herself from gaping. His brows furrowed before he let it go and stuck his hand out. He must get that a lot. It was just the opposite from his personality and something she was not expecting. She stood there stock still for a moment then realized a key point of this interaction. They hadn't said a word, just accepted that they were who they were supposed to be. Then, she noticed a second thing. Kite's slender hand was offered to her. 

Akira hesitantly brought her hand up to shake his, early thoughts troubling her mind and causing her cheeks to flush a wispy red. She felt feverish as their hands met, head spinning because _god_ his hands were soft, a bit boney, but warm. She wanted to feel more, wanted him to touch more. 

Kite continued to smile, unaware of the turmoil suffocating the poor girl when he decided that wearing sunglasses may be considered rude, and removed them in one swift movement. The sight was like a shot to her loins, which stirred aggressively against her attempts to snuff them. 

_Fuck._

Bright blue green eyes smacked her in the face and she inwardly smashed her head against a wall. Why, just _why_ , was this boy so damn perfect?! It wasn't fair! She looked him up and down, quickly noting all of the places she wanted to mar with her teeth. The sudden sound of his voice snapped her out of her trance and, dammit, if he didn't have a nice voice too. 

"It's nice to finally meet you and all but, do you maybe want to go somewhere quiet so we can talk?" He tilted his head as if adding an extra question and all she could do was nod numbly in response, too awestruck to really say anything. He probably found it odd that the normally fiery Blackrose was tongue tied, though he said nothing about it. She needed to snap herself out of the state she was in, and fast. It just wasn't like her at all. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, never had been, so why was it that Kite effectively left her following his purposeful strides dumbly? 

Akira stared at his slender form, the subtle hint of his jutting shoulder blades, then her eyes defiantly slid lower to his backside. Damn, he had a cute butt. She bit her lip, straightened, and caught up with him. He glanced at her and smiled calmly. It made the experience a thousand times worse. It made her want to shove her fist in his mouth, if anything just to see if it fit. Again, she had to smash her thoughts. They were getting dangerous again. She decided to try her voice out and made herself promise that she wouldn't say anything too out of line. You know, because she was just _so_ good at holding her tongue. 

"So," she started stupidly. She'd caught his attention, at least, if the little 'hm?' was any indication. That was where the conversation ended, however. She had no idea what to say. So, she just shrugged, crinkled her lips a little to the side as if in thought. This action caused a cute smile to appear on his lips, though. She counted it as a victory, considered doing it again, then stopped herself because that would be overkill. 

They walked for quite a while and Akira became thankful that Kite seemed to know this part of Japan because she was helplessly lost. After what seemed so long yet such a short time, they came to a park that sat by a small body of water. It shimmered as if in greeting as they wandered over to a good looking tree to sit under its shade. It was actually pretty warm out, now that she thought about it. She pictured Kite beading up with sweat, a lone drop sliding down his face, slipping further to trickle down his chest. She needed to stop. She needed to focus on the present moment. That being Kite sitting right next to her, looking at the water with a sort of ethereal beauty that confused the hell out of her. What gave him the right to be so handsome? To look so peaceful? 

As a slight breeze sifted through the trees, the branches cast shadows about their forms and, when they broke, sent beams of sunlight upon their skin. Akira was instantly entranced by the sight. When the sun's rays hit Kite's eyes just right it made them look brighter, playful even. Perhaps, it was because of the contrast to the darkness beneath the tree. She watched the dark locks of Kite's hair sway as a gentle breeze danced by and she was suddenly struck with how easy this was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be like pulling teeth when it came to Kite. It was supposed to be fluffy clouds and green expanses. Shit, it was supposed to be rainbows and puppies yet, here she was, not knowing what to say to a boy she thought she knew. 

Akira huffed and stared at his profile willing herself to say something. Anything. 

He turned his head and they opened their mouths at the same time. Both of them paused. Akira felt infinitely more awkward until Kite laughed. She breathed a soft sigh in response and forced a smile. Kite hmm'd at her, eyes narrowing a bit in an expression of something she couldn't place. She thought it was kind of sexy, though. 

_Stop it, Akira. Control your hormones!_

Kite saved her from going any further with her traitorous mind as he lay back on the soft blades of the grass and closed his eyes. His voice came out breathy. 

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Bless his soul, Akira thought as she leaned forward, her forearms on her knees. She didn't trust herself enough to lie next to him and not try something. Now that was just sad, wasn't it? She gathered up her courage and replied. 

"Yeah, it really is." Just like that, the ice was broken. She stared absently at the glistening water for a moment, nodded at how pretty it looked, then looked at Kite. She thought he was prettier. The word alone caused her to picture Kite in a dress and realized he didn't look half bad. The snort of laughter came out before she could stop it. Kite jolted in surprise, now open eyes looking at her in shock. There was a question hidden under those lids and, before he could voice it, she waved him off dismissively. 

"It's nothing, really," she said, still giggling childishly. He quirked an eyebrow at her and drawled an unbelieving 'okay'. She shook her head and decided that she would lay back with him after all. Once down, she looked at him again. Suddenly, it felt like they were in The World again. The thought calmed her. 

"You're different than I thought you'd be," she voiced casually. His curious eyes questioned her. "I mean, you have piercings. I wasn't expecting that," she cleared up quickly. Kite pulled his hands from behind his head and folded them on his stomach. 

"Yeah. I actually get that a lot," was his simple reply, confirming her earlier suspicions. He squinted at the sky for a moment, obviously thinking about something. He glanced at her quickly then looked away again. Akira found this odd. When he went the extra mile and pursed his lips, she could only think of kissing them. She hoped he didn't think that she didn't like them because she did. 

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing," she quickly clarified perhaps a little too quickly. He raised his eyebrows at her and laughed lightly. She furrowed her brows at him and he raised his hands in defense. He looked apologetic even though there wasn't much of anything to apologize over. Her anger was completely unfounded. Still, Akira huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away. Her face felt hot. She was somehow extremely embarrassed. 

"Akira," boy, she was glad she'd already told him her name over e-mail or this would make for an extremely awkward scene seeing as she hadn't even introduced herself. "You aren't mad are you," he asked softly. She didn't know how to respond. All she knew was that cautious way of his was ticking her off. "Akira," he chanced again and her heart fluttered at the way he said her name. It just seemed to roll off his tongue. Somewhere in the back of her mind Akira heard the sound of glass splintering. 

"No. I'm not mad," she snapped, whipping her head back to glare at him. She watched as he noticeably turned into a clam. She threw her arms up in the air and ranted at him, feeling far too close to this boy she'd known for so long yet didn't know at all. It was suffocating. "Don't you dare do that to me," she warned him. He seemed to shrink back a little bit. "Stop it, I said," Akira said, her voice raising an octave. Seriously, did he just _scoot_ _away_ from her? Akira cried in both frustration and defeat, arms flopping back to her sides. She stared at the sky sullenly, giving him the time he needed to collect himself in order to respond to her aggravation. She heard him suck in a slow, deep, breath. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Kite said, his voice so quiet Akira had to strain to hear it. Akira, having calmed down a bit, still didn't ease his worries. For some unknown reason, she just wanted him to have some reason to touch her. He appeared to be even more careful offline, though. This she deemed to be a difficult task but one she would bring to fruition regardless. So, she pretended she was still mad at him and prepared for battle. 

"Whatever," she grumbled, sounding miffed. Kite was taken aback, obviously thinking he'd done something horrible when he hadn't. If anything, this entire situation was completely ridiculous. Akira couldn't believe he hadn't seen right through her little devious plan. Normally, he would have. That was the online world, she reminded herself. They were both out of their comfort zone. Still, Kite was so _dense_ sometimes. 

"Blackrose," he carefully muttered under his breath so as not to alert anybody that may be within earshot. She ignored him, purposefully staring at a duck wafting through the water. Her dark eyes followed its movements. Kite paused as he stared at her, one hand lifting from his stomach and looking as if he was trying to dissect her brain to find the piece that was missing to the puzzle. Kite very slightly wrinkled his brow, looking all kinds of adorable that even Akira could see out of the corner of her eye. When she still ignored him, Kite's hanging hand began to reach out hesitantly as if he expected it to be bitten. 

_Yes._

His hand connected softly at her arm. A shudder raced down Akira's spine that she hoped wasn't too noticeable. She felt her heart pound in her chest and her nether regions twitch at his warm touch. Despite the worried look on his face, Akira closed her eyes and relished the feeling. She had to physically stop herself from jumping him, yes, but she could at least allow herself to feel the pleasure she gained from this small thing. She deserved it for putting up with him. 

A light breeze began to float by again and as she finally turned to face him, she felt her hair tickle the skin of her flushed face. He stared at her with a sort of blank astonishment. The look confused her. So, she lifted her head a bit and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Kite flinched. Curiously, she leaned closer, forgetting her act, and peered into the blue of his eyes. She just couldn't place the expression in them. Akira inched closer still and while Kite seemed glued to the spot, she did notice something quite amazing. She tilted her head to the side, nearly grinning from ear to ear as she watched Kite's own face heat up. Now _that_ was an interesting development. 

Seeing her grin must have snapped him out of it because he swiveled his face to the side in a poor attempt to hide the furious blush dusting his cheeks. Hell, it even reached the tips of his ears. _Fuck_ that was cute. 

Kite coughed lightly into a fist and awkwardly spoke. "Do you want to go grab something to drink," he asked the grass. In the short dead air between his words, Kite looked back at Akira not seeming to mind that the red of his cheeks hadn't yet subdued. "Or, eat… If you're hungry." His words became duller and more of a mumble the more he carried on. It caused Akira's grin to soften into a smile. She gently punched his arm. 

"You're buying," she said jokingly even though she knew he would buy anyhow. With the mood lightened considerably, they both sat up. Strange how a completely absurd spat could lead them to this. If Akira thought she had any chance in hell with Kite, she would have had to stop and think about why his face had burned just from her looking at him. However, she passed it off as nothing. 

Kite stood first, offering a hand down to her like a proper gentlemen should, in Akira's opinion. She remembered nagging him about something like that years ago. The memory caused her to smile again and thoughtlessly accepted Kite's hand. A bolt of electricity spit down her spine again. This caused her to go stock still, a result that left Kite with all of her body weight. She couldn't tell who was more embarrassed her or Kite. Neither of them had expected it. He looked to nearly stumble. Akira would have laughed and poked fun at how scrawny he was had she not felt mortified. She pushed herself up and played it off like she had meant to do that. It caused Kite to shuffle his feet a little, perhaps feeling even more embarrassed for falling for it. How gullible. 

Kite brushed himself off, fleeing some captured strands of grass as he did. Akira focused on herself then, looking here and there for anything that may be out of place on her cute but casual outfit. Of course, she couldn't see her back. Her inner devil smirked mischievously and claimed that she was brilliant as she turned her back to Kite, secretly wishing beyond any wish that some grass was stuck to her ass. 

"Is there anything on my back," she asked in the most natural tone she could muster. Kite raised his eyebrows at her before glancing at her back. Akira turned her head to watch him in her peripheral vision. She grew excited when his hand raised and stopped at the small of her back. It was a light touch but Akira felt it like a ton of bricks from a ten story high building. Her knees nearly buckled when the shock hit her this time and, when Kite steadied her, she thanked herself profusely for her sudden sensitivity. She thanked Kite too, just for being the caring idiot that he was. Well, mostly for him being observant enough to notice the tremor in her legs. 

"Whoa. Are you okay, Akira?" He sounded really worried and one dazed look at his face confirmed that. "Do you need to go to the hospital," he asked again, concern oozing from his voice. Her heart gave a painful squeeze. She couldn't stand making him worry. 

"No, no. I'm alright," Akira said, shaking her head and giving a reassuring smile. He didn't look convinced. "Really," she continued more firmly. "I probably just need to lie down somewhere or something. Not here. Just somewhere," she said as an excuse. There was no way in hell she could tell him the actual reason as to why she nearly collapsed. Kite didn't remove his hands from her shoulders right away. He stared at her instead, looking a little more convinced but still very wary. He sighed in resignation, took a step back then turned his back to her. Fear and guilt hit her head on. She thought for sure she had been caught. However, then Kite squatted down in front of her and she felt flames whip at her face. 

"I'll carry you," he said so firmly that she had absolutely no room to argue against it. Of course, she still really wanted to, if anything just for the sense of familiarity that would come with it. Her tongue was in knots again, though. 

_Whoa._

Akira hesitated, debated turning him down, then recalled the tingling in her legs. She decided against it and carefully positioned herself in a way that he could easily pick her up. She became a bit self-conscious when she thought back to earlier and wondered if he would even be able to stand with her weight. However, he lifted her with minimal difficulty, his hands holding her thighs so close to her ass that she nearly creamed herself right then and there. This was bad. If the day kept going this way she was sure she would die. 

"Do you have any place in mind," Kite asked, breaking her out of her reverie. She straightened a bit at his back, re-positioning her arms around his neck. Akira slipped deep in thought for a moment. This was her chance. She didn't want to play Kite this way but she wanted… She just wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted too and Blackrose always got her way. Of course, she really had to down play so as not to cause any suspicion. 

"I don't know. A hotel, maybe? I wasn't actually planning on taking the train all the way back home tonight anyhow," she shrugged. His only response was a high-strung and uneasy 'oh'. It caused her to rethink her strategy almost immediately. That's when she noticed how tense he was, perhaps because her breasts were pressed against his back. At least, that's what she told herself. Another part of her wondered if there was another possibility for Kite acting the way that he was. 

"Alright, I'll take you there," he said finally. She didn't realize until he had dropped her off at the entrance that he hadn't meant to stay the night with her at all. She thanked him and, after they exchanged phone numbers, waved him off dejectedly. She felt like a failure. 

A little later on, while she soaked in the bath breathing rather heavily after an especially thorough finger fucking and the most mind blowing orgasm she'd had in a long time, her mind finally cleared. Dread filled Akira as she correctly guessed that since it was Kite, he had probably seen completely through her little act. He knew exactly what she was doing and he probably knew the whole damn time. 

_Shit!_

Akira kicked herself repeatedly for the next week, too afraid to pick up her phone and call Kite to apologize for her appalling behavior. She was a mess. She was an idiot. She couldn't even bring herself to blame it on Kite like she normally would have. No, she knew it was her fault this time around. Instead of taking action, she glowered at her phone bitterly, willing it to fix her problems for her. Nothing was that easy, though. The fact that Kite hadn't bothered to get ahold of her in a week weighed heavily on her heart. In fact, she knew she had royally fucked up this time around. 

Akira growled and buried her face in her hands. She never would have pegged herself as this much of a coward. It pissed her off to no end. Akira lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended her. Everything around her was silent except for a rather noisy bird outside her window. She was left with her thoughts and, boy, did those thoughts scream. She continued to lie like that for a while, bird chirping away merrily, before she became so frustrated that she let out a cry, grabbed one of her pillows, and hurled it at the window viciously. 

"Shut up," she yelled. Whether she was telling the bird or herself that, she didn't know. Regardless, she had scared the bird away. Akira almost felt bad about that. Almost. She sighed loudly and scrubbed at her face. 

_This is ridiculous._

Akira snatched her phone from where it lay on her bed and quickly typed up a message to Kite. She sent it before she could change her mind. It was a very simple message, only mentioning that she was sorry for the inconvenience the day that they had met up. Of course, she was actually sorry for her behavior but to admit that would be letting him know that he was right about the suspicions Akira assumed him to have. Why else would he be avoiding her? She was convinced that she had scared him off. 

Just when she was about to begin banging her head against the wall for sending him a message in the first place, her phone dinged signaling that she'd received an e-mail. Akira squeezed her eyes shut, filled with anxiety that it might be a message from Kite telling her to lose his number. She picked up her phone as if it may burn her and opened one eye. It was from Kite. She skimmed over the message, opened her other eye, blinked at it, then read it again. The message was entirely harmless. In fact, it was wonderful. 'It's okay. Want to hang out again sometime?' Akira read the message over and over again, letting it sink into her thick skull. When it finally hit her, her heart gave a giant leap. She sat up so fast in her excitement that she got tunnel vision for a moment. She blinked it away. 

"Of course, I want to hang out again. Idiot," she mumbled to herself but couldn't help the widely happy grin from stretching her lips so thin she thought they would crack. Akira crossed her legs Indian style and typed up a reply. It more or less said what she had spoken to herself moments before. She clutched at her phone so tightly her knuckles turned white. It wasn't long before she received a reply. He'd sent her a smiley face. Akira rolled her eyes, unsure of how to even respond to that when another message came through from Kite. He'd asked when and where they were to meet next. Akira's heart skipped a beat. Actually, she was pretty curious about his part of Japan.

-~- 

On the train ride over, Akira fiddled with her hair. Had she over-done it? She was trying too hard, she was sure of it. Kite probably didn't give two shits about what she looked like. When the train entered a dark tunnel Akira turned her gaze to the window. Her worried reflection stared back. She winced. Her nerves were completely frazzled and it was understandable. She was on her way to meet Kite who had promised to greet her at the station. This was her only time to collect herself and, so far, she was doing a piss poor job at it. 

Akira sighed to herself softly as the announcer stated that her stop was just up ahead. It wasn't too long before the train was pulling into the station. Anticipation welled up inside her chest as the doors opened. She was rushed out by an army of people. She glared at them in turn before turning her attention to locating Kite. She stood still as she glanced around even though she knew it was a bad idea. She was all of the sudden overwhelmed as bodies bumped and pushed her. She griped at them, tucking her arms in against herself, and tried to keep her balance while she located a way out. She shrieked and swung her arms when a hand grabbed her firmly and began to drag her away from the frenzy. 

"Let go you pervert," she shouted indignantly, clawing at the person. She was so scared that her eyes were screwed shut. The hand let her go and she was momentarily confused. That is, until she heard a soothing voice. She knew that voice. Her ear perked at the sound. 

"Akira, it's okay," the voice said comfortingly. Two warm hands gently held her face, stroking the skin at her cheeks. She felt a familiar jolt shoot down her back and opened her eyes. She was all at once entranced and filled with relief when she saw the familiar visage of Kite. Overjoyed, Akira threw her arms around Kite's neck, hugging him close. She buried herself into the space between his shoulder and neck, hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt. She knew she was probably being overly dramatic but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her securely, rubbing circles into her back. 

"Were you the one that grabbed me," she asked as she pulled away, putting the pieces together. She still had her arms around his neck while he was removing his. She noticed this and brought her arms back to her sides as well. They were gaining some disapproving looks from passerby's, not that it was any of their business. She wondered if Kite was the type to worry about that kind of thing. 

"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you, though. Sorry about that," he scratched at the side of his face adorably, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink. So, he had that habit offline, as well, did he? She cracked a grin at that. He grinned back crookedly. Suddenly, Kite seemed so real, not as distant as he had been the week prior. 

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just glad it was you and not some random creep," she laughed and punched his arm playfully. He hissed as he pretended to be in pain, even going so far as to grab his arm and double over. She punched him again. 

It turns out that Kite had a car. They drove it around the city so as to not have to deal with the hustle and bustle of people. The only thing that was really all that different about the place compared to hers was the slight difference in scenery. It was still just as busy. Akira was a little disappointed. 

"Whoa," Kite suddenly exclaimed from the driver's seat, pumping the break quickly. Akira nearly jumped out of her skin, a startled cry escaping her. For a moment, she was petrified. Then, she looked up, glanced around, and couldn't place what would make him do such a thing. She looked over at him, confusion written on her pretty features. He just stared at her for a second, his lips twitching in an obvious effort to not smile, and then burst out laughing. 

"Argh! You jerk," Akira cried. How dare he pull a jump scare on her like that?! She shoved roughly at his arm, causing the car to swerve a bit. A car on the other side of the rode honked their horn at them and Akira flipped them the bird. What was happening in the car was none of their business. Who cared what they thought? She turned her attention back to Kite. 

"What is the matter with you," she snapped. He shrugged her anger off this time, the grin on his face not budging an inch. She realized belatedly that perhaps he was trying to cheer her up. Mollified by the idea, Akira huffed and crossed her arms, staring straight ahead. 

The excitement of the city died down to a small roar as they entered a quieter part of it. They drove peacefully for a bit, chatting aimlessly about this and that. Apparently, Kite had a kitten and had named it Aura of all things. Akira had a nice laugh about that, much to his dismay. He'd defended the name, which made her laugh even harder. 

After a short while longer of these antics, they pulled up to a cozy little café. Kite claimed that they had the best coffee in the world and that he would miss it when he started University. Kite parked the car and they both climbed out. Akira took a moment to hike her shorts down a bit. She almost regretted wearing such small ones. Then, she reminded herself of how good they made her ass look and brushed the silly thought off. She heard a snort of amusement come from Kite's direction and sent him a look that was both warning and playful. He chuckled a bit then motioned for her to follow him. Defiantly, she strode up to his side. Blackrose followed no-one! He laughed at that too. 

Once settled in a booth inside the café, Akira took a moment to observe Kite as he leaned over the menu he had laying on the table. He had his cheek cupped in his hand, propped up by the arm he had on the table. He looked so down to earth, like he was in his element and maybe he was. Then again, Kite always seemed easy-going. Akira cocked her head to the side. She looked to follow him. his hair; it looked silky to the touch. She looked at his eyes, bright and caring. She looked at his lips, they looked soft. She looked at his skin, it was smooth. She looked at his neck, which came off as a bit elegant to her. She wanted to bite it. Akira bit her lip as she took in what he was wearing. His blue and green plaid shirt had more buttons undone than most people would have undone, causing it to fall open more when he leaned forward. She glanced at his hands, thin and spidery. She could tell that they were strong, though. Akira didn't know how she could tell, she just could. His entire build was slender. It suited him. 

She was brought out of her staring by Kite looking at her with raised eyebrows. There was a question mark lit on his features. She laughed nervously and not knowing what else to say, asked him what he was ordering. The question mark deepened and a thoughtful 'hmm' was her only reply. Somehow, it embarrassed her. 

They drank and ate in peace because 'Oh! You _have_ to try their apple pie' Kite had said. She'd rolled her eyes at him at first. Then, she tried it and, alright, it was pretty good. Kite had good taste buds in that mouth of his. She suddenly thought about making him a meal. Perhaps, she should invite him over sometime. What kind of food did he like? Besides apple pie, of course. 

"Hey," came Kite's voice. He was reaching across the table. "You've got a little pie crust just," he trailed off for a second, thumb brushing across her lower lip. "There," he finished, leaning back to his side of the booth. Akira was dumbstruck, heart pounding hard against her rib cage. She felt her face light up instantly as she reached for her napkin whilst that familiar shiver raced down her spine. She tried to shake it off as she put the napkin to her mouth, trying to hide her face from the boy sitting across from her. She sent furtive glances his way occasionally, and caught the amused expression on his face, looking like he hadn't just flipped her world upside down. He didn't seem in the least bit sorry. It should have pissed her off but, oddly enough, she found it rather endearing. 

She threw her napkin at his face, anyway. 

Night fell sooner than either of them had expected. Akira felt a sadness swell inside of her as they drove back to the station. Before she could say goodbye, Kite swooped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

As they waved goodbye, she somehow knew that he would miss her too. 

Akira had been more confident this time around and as the next week passed by, Kite and she stayed in contact. They talked every day. She nearly felt giddy when he would call. It became comfortable, normal, and she couldn't be happier with that. They got along better and better the more they hung out. It became less awkward and strained. Hell, it was natural and playful. She was far less shy around him and she could tell he felt the same way. 

Eventually, Akira worked up the courage to invite him over to her place. She wanted to make him dinner. Beef stew to be more exact. She was nervous about whether he would like it or not. It was a dish she had never made before. Regardless of this small fact, she would throw her all into it. It was for Kite, after all. 

She had it all brewing on the stove when the knock at the door came. Akira didn't bother taking her apron off and rushed to the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a smile she now knew well, accompanied by a friendly little wave. She grinned back and pulled him inside. He leaned against the wall as he watched her travel back to the kitchen to stir the pot of stew. She glanced at him curiously and saw a rather mysterious smile playing at his lips. 

"Smells good," he said when she raised an eyebrow at him, hands at her hips. She nodded in approval, turned the stove to simmer, and removed her apron. It would be a little while before the soup was ready for consumption. She really didn't want it to burn or boil over, though. Once the apron was hung back in its place, Akira placed her hands at Kite's back and pushed him into the living room. Once in there, she stepped to the front of him and shoved him at the chest, causing him to fall to the couch. He seemed to find this amusing because he laughed under his breath at her silliness. She sat beside him and reached for the controller to the TV. She had rented a movie for them to watch. Kite didn't complain even though it was more of a chick-flic than anything else. 

About halfway through the movie, there was a sex scene, and while neither of them found this surprising, it did make for a rather awkward movie watching experience. In fact, they both found their faces becoming quite red. Akira forced herself not to turn the movie off. Instead, she glanced at Kite. His eyes were lowered and he was biting at his lip. She felt a tickle in the bottom of her stomach because holly shit that was hot. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with how fast her panties became wet. He noticed. 

Their brains seemed to be on the same wave length as their eyes met at the same time. They stared in silence for a moment then, in a blur of movement, she was straddling his waist. She just couldn't do this slow dance any longer. Her hands were in his hair, her lips on his and, yes, they were as soft as she had imagined. He nipped at her bottom lip and she put up no resistance, opening her mouth for him to explore as he wished. Her breathing became more labored as their tongues met. For a while, this is all they did. Sucking face was becoming more fun to her than tennis was very quickly. 

Akira pulled back very slightly and suckled on his bottom lip, tugging gently on one of his lip rings. Apparently, this was a turn on of his because a little sound escaped him and they were no longer vertical on the couch. The next thing she knew he was marking her neck. She could have sworn she saw stars when he bit down. A loud gasp escaped from her. This encouraged him as he sucked a bit harder. Oh yeah, that would definitely leave a mark and she didn't give a hot damn who saw it. He leaned back to admire his work and she could have sworn that he smirked. Kite. _Smirked_. That was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had seen. Ever. 

_Fuck._

The look he gave her next was more daring than anything, as if saying 'your move'. She gave him an 'oh really' kind of look and pushed at his chest. He let her take charge, as he lay back against the couch now. Akira straddled his hips again before leaning down and taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently at it. He made a satisfied sort of sound and licked at her lips. She shivered and could no longer control her lower half. She wanted to make him squirm like she was. He had too much of an effect on her. It was her turn. 

Akira ground her hips against his, causing a surprised gasp of pleasure to escape him and a chill to snake down her own spine. His hands immediately grabbed her backside, as if saying 'go on'. She tsked and moved his hands above his head. He didn't resist, so she just kept them there, holding him still at his wrists. She ground their clothed bottom halves together again. This caused him to buck up slightly. She grinned devilishly as she did it again then stopped. It was good to be in control. He looked at her questioningly, eyes half lidded and filled with lust, and suddenly her throat went dry. She breathed out hotly, leaned in and scraped her teeth playfully against his chin. It was more like a gentle bite but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, his hands twitched where she held them but he didn't try to free them. She grinned and dry humped him again and again until she gave up on trying to hold him in place. Besides, his hands on her ass, squeezing and pushing her down turned her on almost as much as feeling his hardened member slide against her as she built up the friction between their two forms. 

Akira looked at him again and he looked at her. Kite licked then bit his lip and she nearly lost it, bucking wildly against him, wanting to get him off so she could see his o-face. She didn't even care how un-sexy it may have appeared. He was thrusting up to meet her and she somehow just knew it wouldn't be too much longer. They continued on heatedly until his fingertips were digging more into her ass than before. She looked up, hopeful, and watched as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. His lips had a bit of a pout to them and the moan he gave was so sweet that she couldn't control how wild her hips became. It was seriously the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. 

Once he had come, he relaxed into the couch for a moment, breathing deeply. He was obviously collecting himself and as she stared she didn't notice that his hands were sliding up her legs. They were suddenly at the buttons of her pants and she looked down, biting her lip. She allowed him to undo them, although he didn't attempt to remove them. This was probably because of the way they were sitting. She turned her gaze back to Kite to find him propping himself up. She moved back, reading his movements, and he slipped to the floor. He grabbed her waist and moved her to fit the position he wanted. She was somewhat surprised at his strength. Akira's waist was kind of half on and half off of the couch at this point and Kite was sitting right between her knees. She groaned happily at the sight. 

Kite's hands slid her pants off swiftly and efficiently. She didn't mind when her damp panties were next. She felt the cool air on her nether region but didn't have to wait too long for the warmth of Kite's mouth to meet her clit. At the first lick she had to fight off squeezing him with her legs. It felt _way_ too amazing. Kite's hands rubbed teasingly at her inner thighs as he trailed his tongue from her pleasure hole up to her jewel. She realized excitedly that Kite's tongue was pierced and _fuck_ she found that hot. She realized how belated it was and that she should have noticed when they were making out earlier. The heel of Akira's foot braced herself against Kite's side, the other deciding that it wanted to perch itself at his shoulder. His tongue flicked over her sweet spot continuously, sometimes dipping down to dart inside, sometimes sucking lovingly at her clit. It wasn't long before his lapping made her cum with a cry. 

He was kissing her before she knew what was happening, still reeling from her orgasm. She kissed back before gasping as she felt a finger enter her and begin to pump at a steady beat. She thrust into his hand for a moment before pulling him forward more still. She'd had enough. She sucked the piercing of his tongue into her mouth, earning herself a nice moan, before pulling away from his lips and giving him a hot look. He seemed to understand what it meant and moved to the couch. Before he could move, she was on him again, undoing his belt and pants in an almost aggressive manner. Kite's hands were at her waist as she removed his hardened dick and pumped it, his pre-cum, perhaps even some from earlier, and the sweat from her palm making it slick. She positioned herself above him, tongue flicking out to moisten her dry lips. She groaned before it was even inside of her. Slowly she lowered herself onto his member, her breathing shallow and excited. Her entire body was swimming with anticipation. She bit her lip as it hurt a bit but _damn_ she was so wet that it slid right in. They moaned in unison. 

Instantly she was sliding up and down his pole, head thrown back in ecstasy. She relished in the slight pain and the fact that her sweet spot was being hit continually. His hands grasped firmly at her backside as he began thrusting into her at a faster pace. Akira felt full. She lost her shit and bucked wildly, no longer able to control her hips. Kite halted her frenzied pace, picked her up very briefly and then they were lying down on the couch. He began thrusting into her at a slower but harder pace. She was completely at his mercy. Her hands clawed fiercely at his back, hands under his shirt, leaving angry red marks in the wake of her nails. In response, he bit at her shoulder, letting her know that that hurt but he liked it. 

Akira's leg wrapped around Kite's waist, the other around one of his legs. He propped himself up with one arm as the hand of his other grasped attentively at one of her breasts. She arched her back at the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. Never before had she felt so lit up. Her entire body was nothing but nerve endings. She moaned loudly, wanting more but not knowing how to get it. She felt stretched too thin, tight, like she was a ball of explosives just waiting to go off. She had to remind herself to breathe at one point as Kite slid nearly all the way out only to dive back in. He was driving her completely crazy. As they carried on, his thrusts became harder and faster. His breathing was ragged and as shallow as hers was. They were both rattled by this turn of events, broken, shattered entirely. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

He fucked her deeply and thoroughly and she loved him for that. She began to unwind, raising her hips to meet his thrusts in a way she knew she wasn't controlling willingly. She came hard, her juices leaving her and crying out until it turned into soft moans. She felt Kite pull out and looked just in time to see him cum all over the shirt covering her stomach. It was fucking _brilliant_. 

Kite leaned across the back of the couch, panting perhaps a bit harder than she was. She lay there satisfied and just basking in the afterglow of the most extreme orgasm she had ever had, her body still wracked with shivers. She had even squirted. That had never happened before. She mewled happily. The roar inside her was more subdued now. Yes, she was pleased indeed. 

Once Kite had calmed, he turned his head to look at her, bangs sticking to his forehead. He smiled crookedly and her heart soared. _God,_ she loved this boy. She sat up and brushed some bangs away from his eyes then leaned in for a chaste kiss. He kissed back just as softly. When they pulled away from each other, Kite lifted the back of his hand to her face and brushed it along slowly. 

"Akira," he began quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Her heart thudded relentlessly against her rib cage. She had never heard him use that tone before. Akira tried to read between the lines to see the gray area of that voice he was using and failed. Just when she was about to ask him what it was, his hand lowered, and his mouth opened once again. 

"You should get dressed," he simply stated. He looked like he'd given up on whatever he was going to say. Her heart fell. She squeaked a tiny 'oh' and complied. It didn't take her long seeing as how her bottom half was the only clothing missing on her body. She looked down at her shirt, sighed, and decided to go grab a new one. Before Akira reached her bedroom door she chanced a nervous glance behind her at Kite. She wondered if he would make a mad dash for the exit while she was in there. 

Akira decided to give him the chance to run if he'd wanted to. 

So, she grabbed another pair of underwear and pants, slipped her others off, and slid the new ones on. She went to the bathroom connected to her room and washed her face. Akira stared in the mirror for a moment. Once again, she looked worried. She stared for a moment more before she slapped both palms of her hands against her face. 

_Wake up!_

Akira stared at herself angrily. With a quick, outward, hot breath of air she stormed out of her room and back into the living room, standing there defiantly. She looked on with a moment of shock because Kite was still there, looking very deep in thought. It was as if he was battling with himself about something. Akira stared for a moment more; taking in what she was assuming was her last look at this beautiful boy. Then, she forced herself back together. She wasn't going to lose this fight. No way, no how! No matter what, she would get whatever it was that he was bottling up out of him. She always did, after all. 

"Hey! Whatever it is, just spit it out already. I can take it," she declared with a confidence she definitely wasn't feeling. With her hands on her hips, Akira stared Kite down. She watched as he jumped from shock at her sudden outburst. He turned his widened blue-green eyes on her, mouth opening in a way that she thought he was going to say something. Instead, nothing but air came out. Akira rolled her eyes. Was he _serious_ right now? Well, maybe it was her fault for yelling. She felt kind of bad. 

"Look," she began in a much quieter voice, dark eyes turned down towards her feet. Akira scrunched her toes against the plush carpet. "I'm sorry for getting upset but, when you don't tell me what you're thinking, how can I not?" She raised her gaze carefully, head still tilted toward the floor. He was searching her face, she knew. He was trying to dissect her feelings and it should have upset her. The truth was that she'd always admired this trait of Kite's. He was always very observant, aware of the things and people around him unless he was distracted, perhaps by his own thoughts. This was a part of his personality she wished she had taken into herself, at least a little bit. They stared at one another in silence for so long she began to feel a bit uncomfortable. His eyes were pretty piercing in that moment. Then, without a change in expression, Kite rose from the couch and walked calmly over to her. It irritated her. 

However, once he was in front of her, holding her face warmly in his hands, the feeling was washed away like a rush of cool water on a hot day. He stroked his thumbs lightly across her cheeks and just stared at her directly in the eyes. It was like he was trying to tell her something without the use of words. She was pretty sure she knew what it was and the thought caused her face to flush hotly. Akira averted her gaze, embarrassed at how red she knew her face was. She looked unmoving at a wall, determined to not let herself glance back at Kite. 

"Akira," he cooed softly, almost inquisitively. She broke at the tone and looked into the perceptive blue of his eyes once again. Then, he did something that made her heart melt into a puddle of goo. Kite tilted his head and smiled so lovingly at her she thought her knees would give out. There was a gentle flame dancing in his eyes. She smiled back. 

As he leaned in for a kiss, she knew she had nothing to worry about anymore. 

The End 

A/N :-: I didn't think it was all that important to mention the credits of the movie rolling or how the beef stew turned out. This was meant to be a one-shot that's a part of a series of short or long one-shots but I'm almost considering continuing it. I _do_ love this pairing. 

Kite was baiting the poor girl, the little shit.


End file.
